


Block After Block

by tobedecided



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IM3 and Cap2 haven't happened yet ok, Is there even a plot here?, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobedecided/pseuds/tobedecided
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since the Avengers went their separate ways and weeks since Steve has heard from any of them.</p><p>It's also taken Steve just about that long to decide to visit Tony at the Tower. By pure coincidence, it also happens to be the best time for the bad guy of the week to mess everything up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Block After Block

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a song by Matt + Kim if you were wondering.
> 
> This takes place sometime after Avengers. There's one reference to something from IM3, but it's not much of a spoiler. I haven't seen Thor2 or Cap2 yet so I have no idea where this stands with everything else.

Steve took a deep breath before looking up at the tall building across the street. He vaguely remembered calling it big and ugly in the presence of its owner. But that was months ago. It had been weeks since Steve had contact with any of the Avengers. They had all made their empty promises to keep in touch in-between SHIELD missions. To his knowledge, everyone went their separate ways.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t lonely. Despite all the support from other SHIELD agents, meetings with the President and other higher-ups, Steve felt strangely alone.

He supposes that feeling is what brought him to leave his apartment and nervously walk up and down the block in front of Stark Tower. Who says Tony is even home? Would Tony even want to see him?

Despite all the nervousness, Steve stopped at the corner and waited to cross over, unlike the other New Yorkers who kept walking. He knew he was being childish. If Tony wasn’t there today he’d just come back tomorrow. SHEILD hasn’t exactly been piling up missions for him.

Once he entered the building, Steve walked right over to the receptionist’s desk and mustered up a friendly smile.

“Good afternoon, Miss. I was wondering if I could see—“

Without looking up over her computer screen, the receptionist cut him off. “Sorry Sir, Ms. Potts is not in today. She will be out of the country on business until the weekend. I can schedule you an appointment at her earliest convenience.” The women clicked her mouse a couple of times before adding, “Which would be the third Tuesday of next month.”

“Oh, um, I’m not here to see Ms. Potts. I’m actually here to see Tony Stark.”

The receptionist looked up, taking in his appearance, and raised an eyebrow. “I see. And you are?"

“Steve Rogers, ma’m.” He was surprised the women didn’t recognize him, though it was a nice change in pace from being stopped by people asking, ‘Does anyone ever tell you that you look like Captain America?’

“My apologies, Mr. Rogers. One moment.” The receptionist leaned over to grab a walkie-talkie, which allowed Steve to spot her ID that had the name Emily Winters printed on it. “Hey, George, would you mind leading Mr. Rogers over to the residential elevator?” A few moments later a security guard, presumably George, walked over to the desk. “Thanks, George. Have a nice day, Mr. Rogers.”

“You too, Ms. Winters.” Steve nodded his thanks before turning around and following George toward the private elevator in the back of the building. The door opened almost instantaneously after George swiped his security pass in front of the panel.

“Thanks. I guess Jarvis will take me up?” Steve walked into the elevator.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, son, but the residential floors start on 92.” George stepped in the elevator to press the button. “Have a good day, Mr. Rogers.”

Once the doors closed, Steve was expecting a slight jolt as the elevator ascended, but it was basically unnoticeable. He looked up to watch the floor numbers increase just to make sure it was actually moving.

“ _Good afternoon, Captain,”_ a disembodied voice greeted him.

Steve jumped. “Oh, sorry, Jarvis. Wasn’t expecting that.”

_“My apologies.”_

Silence.

Steve glanced at the elevator’s progress before talking again. “Jarvis?” Steve called out.

_“Yes, Captain.”_

“The security guard didn’t seem to know who you were. Does Tony not tell everyone about you?”

 _“Though Sir very much enjoys flaunting his other creations, he prefers to keep knowledge of my capabilities to a minimum,”_ Jarvis answered.

“But…why? Wouldn’t everyone be impressed?”

_“Yes, some might. But other individuals might see me as a threat.”_

“Oh,” Steve considered this. “I don’t think you’re a threat.”

 _“I appreciate that, Captain,”_ JARVIS said as the elevator doors open. _“Sir will be with you in a moment.”_

“Thank you.” Steve stepped out of the elevator and observed the 92nd floor of the tower. He had only been up once before, after the Battle of Manhattan, to collect and contain Loki. Other than the repaired floor and windows, not much had changed.

“Capsicle!” Tony called out from the opposite side of the floor. “About time you came over!”

“Sorry I didn’t call. I was just in the neighborhood.” Steve ignored the horrible nickname and walked over to meet Tony halfway. He wasn’t sure if they should shake hands or anything so he nervously stuck them in his pockets.

Tony was wearing a casual suit jacket and tie, almost identical to what he wore on the Helicarrier. Though Steve could tell something was different about him. Tony looked tired in his eyes; there wasn’t really any other way to describe it. Steve hoped everything was okay since he wasn’t expecting Tony to volunteer much information.

“Tell me about it!” Tony laughed, “Jarvis said you were walking the same block outside the tower for almost half an hour!”

Steve could feel his face redden in embarrassment. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be here.”

“Funny you say that, I was just about to take the jet back home to Malibu.” Tony walked toward the elevator doors, which opened automatically. Steve followed behind.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I really should’ve called.” Steve cringed internally. He knew this was a bad idea. Tony obviously was extremely busy. Selfishly he wished Jarvis would announce an emergency Avengers call from Fury before they got out of the elevator.

“What are you talking about? You’re coming with me! Pep’s flying in tomorrow. We’ll order Chinese and watch bad Sci-Fi.” Tony paused. “Jarvis, order the usual, plus a little extra for Cap here, would you?”

_“The order has been placed, Sir.”_

“Thanks, sunshine!”

“I thought Ms. Potts was out of the country,” Steve said, remembering the receptionist downstairs.

“First things first—if you’re coming to Malibu, which you are, there will be none of that Ms. Potts crap. You’ll just make it awkward. It’s Pepper. Second, she’s playing hooky.” Tony stepped closer, whispering, “Shh don’t tell the board.”

“Um, sure,” Steve said. “But I don’t exactly have anything packed to go anywhere.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Tony pulled out his phone. “Jarvis already ordered clothes for you. They’ll be hanging up in the guest room by the time we land.”

“I guess there’s no reason not to go.”

“Of course there isn’t! So Cap, tell me, have you spoken to any of our favorite assassin-spies lately?” Tony turned to face Steve, “I’m highly insulted I haven’t received any postcards.”

 _Thank god it wasn’t just me_ , Steve thought before answering. “No, not at all. Do you think they’re okay? I’d like to think Fury would’ve called us in if they were in trouble.”

“I’d like to think Fury would do a lot of things, but I’ve learned better. That whole Tessaract shit was a prime example,” Tony said, still clearly bitter about SHIELD’s plans to use the Tessaract for weapons. “I’m sure the assassins can hold their own. I know Bruce is okay since he was just here last week. You should’ve stopped by then, Cap, we almost blew up the whole lab! It was great!” Tony smiled proudly.

 _“Sir prides himself in lab safety.”_ Jarvis spoke up.

“You’re tone is just oozing with sarcasm today, isn’t it?” Tony said, mockingly.

“What do you mean you almost blew up the lab? Bruce didn’t…well you know?” Steve asked, concerned.

"His big, green alter ego didn’t pay us a visit if that’s what you’re so worried about. Anyway, I suppose there’s no way of knowing how Thor’s doing. There’s always the possibility he’s off with that scientist of his. He would not shut up about her when we went for shawarma!”

“It didn’t bother me. Thor seems to really care about her.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” Tony waved it off as the elevator doors opened. “Come on, Cap, car’s out front.”

After they got situated in the car, which was some fancy sport model, Tony started the engine and merged into the traffic. Steve tried to get comfortable but he was still a bit anxious about the whole surprise come-to-Malibu-with-me trip.

“I thought you had a driver?” Steve asked, trying to spark a conversation. “I think I saw him once.”

“Oh, yeah, I did once upon a time. You’re talking about Happy.” Without elaborating, Tony continued to focus on driving.

“Okay. What happened to him?” Steve pressed.

“He left me to watch over Pep. Sent me this letter and everything. Said how it’s weird Iron Man still need a bodyguard when he’s off fighting aliens and shit. Which I suppose is a valid reason since I usually prefer to drive myself these days.

“So he’s looking out for Pepper, ‘cause you know, she’s basically running the whole company and all. But I’ve known him for years, Cap, he wasn’t just my bodyguard-driver-guy,” Tony finished, not before adding, “Wow. Don’t know where all that came from.”

Steve was actually shocked Tony openly shared something personal with him. From what he’s heard about Tony Stark, these moments were rare. “No, it’s alright. I understand.”

Tony continued, seemly not having heard Steve. “I guess it’s better this way. Having a driver adds to the whole asshole-persona. Or that’s at least what the media thinks!”

"Speaking of driving, I’ve been fixing up my motorcycle,” Steve said as he tried to change the topic.

“I used to have a motorcycle way back. Pepper made me get rid of it after I—never mind it’s not important. But that was _before_ I was Iron Man. There’s no way she wouldn’t let me keep one now!” Tony grinned. “Hey, speaking of flying, didn’t the old man offer you a flying car?”

Steve laughed. “Yeah, he did.”

“What the hell was he thinking? A flying car! What would that accomplish? Obviously nothing, as you can see now. But Cap, if you really want to fly, feel free to use my jet. Or even better, I’ll get you your own jet.”

“What would I do with it?”

“Whatever you want! Don’t worry, I’ll make it happen. But Cap, promise me, if you get a jet you’re supposed to go out and use the jet and—“ Tony trailed off.

Steve relaxed as he listened to Tony rant about all the pros of having a jet and what to do with one. All the previous nervousness he felt before began to fade away as the streets of the city passed by their windows.

“What the hell?” Tony shouted as he braked abruptly.

Steve stopped daydreaming to see they were at the front of an intersection. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I guess. The light just went straight from green to red.”

“That’s weird,” Steve said.

“Yeah, I wonder—“

Suddenly something rammed hard into the back of the car, propelling Steve and Tony’s into the middle of the intersection, where an incoming car hit them once more. After a moment, they came to a complete halt.

Steve opened his eyes, unaware that he kept them closed during the crash. He looked over to Tony, who was struggling to unbuckle his seatbelt.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Tony shouted repeatedly.

“Tony!” Steve yelled. “Are you okay?”

“What?” Tony gave up on the seatbelt. “Yeah, I’m fine. Are you hurt?”

“No, I think I’m okay. I hope no one else got hurt.”

Screams echoed behind them.

“Uh not so sure about that,” Tony said. “We need to get out and help. Do you think you can try and release my seatbelt?”

“Let me try.” Steve reached to unbuckle his own seatbelt first. He turned to help Tony when the back window of the car shattered.

“Holy crap!” Tony shouted.

Out of nowhere a thick smoke entered the car through the back window, causing both Tony and Steve to start coughing. Within seconds it engulfed the whole interior.

Steve wiped his eyes as they started to water. Everything began to blur. He looked to his side to see Tony, who had already passed out against the steering wheel. Outside the car, Steve could hear people shouting.

_“There’s someone with him!”_

_“Who? No one was supposed to be with him!”_

_“How should I know!? It’s just some guy. Looks tall, with blond hair.”_

_“Shit! Do you think that could be Captain America?”_

_“Quick, more gas!”_

Steve struggled against the lightheadedness for as long as he could. Regretfully he didn’t last much longer. The last thing Steve heard was their car doors being forced open as he slowly blacked out.

* * *

 

Steve woke up with a jolt. He sat still for a moment, taking a mental inventory of himself. Thankfully enough it seemed as though there were no side effects from whatever gas their kidnappers used. Sitting up, he quickly spotted Tony lying on the ground a few feet from him.

Steve crawled over to turn Tony over. “Tony?”

Tony didn’t make an effort to reply.

“Just great,” Steve sighed. “Now what?” he asked himself out loud, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer. He couldn’t believe the luck he was having. Steve was beginning to regret going over to see Tony, only to realize the latter would’ve been taken with or without him.

It seemed like their kidnappers stuck them in some sort of old vault. Getting up, Steve inspected the vault door. After shoving his shoulder into the metal door a few times, he realized it wasn’t making a difference.

The overall vault was the size of his apartment back in Brooklyn. Unfortunately there wasn’t anything lying around to use as a weapon or shield.

Suddenly, there was a noise on the other side of the vault. It sounded like there was some sort of fight going on. Steve listened closely as what seemed to be a body bash up against the vault’s door before subsequently falling on the floor. He heard a second thud seconds later. Stepping back closer to where Tony was lying, Steve prepared himself for a fight as he heard the chambers in the vault door begin unlock. Slowly the door was cracked open.

“Steve?” a voice whispered.

"Natasha?" Steve sighed with relief. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but smile. It had been months since he last had contact with her. Out of all the people who would come to his and Tony's rescue, he was secretly glad it was Natasha. Still standing next to Tony, Steve watched as she swiftly entered the room, making sure she left one of the bodies on the floor as a doorstop.

Surprisingly Natasha returned the smile. "It’s nice to see you.”

“Don’t you think you’re a bit dressed up for a rescue mission?” Steve joked. Natasha was wearing a tight, black, knee-length dress with matching heels.

Natasha gave a small laugh. “I suppose so.” Her eyes darted behind the Captain. "What's wrong with Stark?"

"We were in Tony's car on the way to the airport when they ambushed us. Crashed right into us. Next thing I know they're shooting some sort of gas at us. Tony passed out pretty quickly, but they figured I was Captain America and kept dousing us," Steve explained. "I tried waking him up but he's still out."

"Hm," Natasha paused to think. She was counting on both of them being able to move out upon her arrival. She knelt down next to Tony and gently slapped his face. "Tony, come on, wake up." The only response she was awarded with was silence. "Damn. You're going to have to carry him then."

"He's not going to like that."

"Right now he doesn't have a say in the matter." Natasha stood up and reached under her dress on both sides of her legs and retracted two guns. "I'm not exactly prepared for a firefight. Can you hold him and shoot if you need to?"

Steve reached down and lifted Tony into a fireman's carry on his left shoulder. "I'll do my best."

She handed him a gun. "From what I recall, you're best isn't half bad, Captain," Natasha assured him. "Now let's get out of here."

After Natasha deemed the area clear after checked the surrounding halls, they were off. She took lead while Steve followed closely behind with Tony on his shoulder. They had been walking for only a few minutes without any sign of their captors. The building seemed almost like a maze; Steve could have sworn they had been down this hall before.

"Are you sure you--" Steve started.

Natasha cut him off, "Yes. I found an exit before coming to get you both." She stopped walking and held up a hand. "Shh. Listen."

Steve could hear distant shouting coming from behind.

"They know we're gone," he whispered. "We need to go. Now." Natasha began leading the way again; jogging this time instead of walking.

After another minute or two of navigating the building, Steve heard another noise. This time it was coming from the man currently lying on his left shoulder.

Steve stopped. "Natasha, wait. Tony's waking up." He quickly picked the nearest door and opened it. Thankfully it was empty. Natasha followed him inside, closing the door behind them. Steve slid Tony, who was beginning to struggle against him, next the wall.

"Mmph." Tony slowly blinked his eyes a couple of times before completely opening them. "What the hell?" he groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Romanoff?"

"We can talk later," Natasha responded. "Steve, please, just pick him up."

"Whoa, hold on!" Tony stuck his arms out against Steve. "Nobody's carrying me. I can walk. Just...let me stretch my legs." Using the wall behind him as a support, Tony slowly stood up. He glanced at the two Avengers in front of him. "Do I get a gun?"

Steve shrugged. "Natasha gave me her spare."

"No you don't," Natasha replied as she quickly reached down to take off her heels. "But now that you're awake, you can hold these."

Tony unwillingly took the shoes. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Natasha moved towards the door, readying to open it. "If you jostle the heels a bit, you can pop out the knives if you need them. Let's go now, okay? The exit is close."

"Knives!?" Tony looked at the shoes with a new-found interest.

"Tony, stay close," Steve instructed as the three of them swiftly darted out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you," Tony said as stopped inspecting Natasha's shoes.

* * *

Natasha was right, not that either of them doubted her of course. Within minutes they safely found the exit. They walked a few more blocks down to where Natasha had parked her car.

"Shotgun!" Tony shouted.

"Just get in the car," Natasha said as she unlocked the SUV.

When they were all finally situated inside the car, there was an unspoken agreement to momentarily enjoy the quiet. Surprisingly Tony wasn't the one to break the silence.

"So," Steve started, "Now you can tell us how you found us, let alone how you knew we were taken."

Natasha turned so she could face both Tony and Steve. "I've been out of the country. On a mission, obviously. Don't ask because I can't tell you why,” she said as Tony was beginning to form a question. "I was on a plane back to New York when Jarvis contacted me."

Steve looked at Tony, waiting for some clarification. The man, however, just nodded expectantly. Steve figured he shouldn't be surprised that Tony had plans in place in case of abduction.

"Anyway," Natasha continued, "he informed me of your situation and that somehow he was able to track your location to the warehouse. I wanted to call it in to Hill, but it turns out your AI is just as paranoid as you are, Stark. He asked me to come here alone. And if I determined that I could safely get you both out by myself, not to contact SHIELD."

"What? Tony, why wouldn't you want Jarvis to call SHIELD?" Steve asked, confused.

"No offense to our rescue party here," Tony looked at Natasha, "but I'd really like to keep my distance from the organization that ordered a nuclear attack on Manhattan."

"You know that wasn't Fury's call," Natasha offered, knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

"Whatever." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Does this mean that today stays between the three of us? And uh...Jarvis?" Steve asked, wanting to know where they all stood.

Natasha pursed her lips. "Fine. But you should know I couldn't find anything about whoever took you both when I scouted the place. Unmarked cars and no identification on any of the men. You should be concerned that they might attack again."

"Just add whoever the hell they are to the ever-growing list of People Who Want Me Dead," Tony said sarcastically.

"Right," Steve said, "well since Tony hasn't said it yet, let me just say thank you for getting us out, Natasha."

"Yeah I guess we owe you one," Tony added.

"You're welcome.” Natasha looked at Tony before she continued, “I suppose I should also tell you that while I would've came to get you both anyway, Jarvis was pretty persuasive."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I was told you have some vacancies at the Tower?" Natasha said hopefully. "I don't have to report back until the weekend."

Tony nodded. "Well then, start the car! Where the hell are we anyway?"

Natasha put the keys in the ignition. "Staten Island."

"Lovely. Do you have your phone on you? Let me call up Jarvis, he can have some pizza delivered. I'm starving! And you could probably borrow some of Peppers clothes, just don't get gunpowder on them."

"Thanks," Natasha said as she pulled out into the road.

Tony turned around to talk to Steve in the back seat. "Seems like we have a change in plans, Capsicle. You mind crashing in New York for a few more days? I'll talk Pepper into flying back here instead of Malibu."

"Sounds good to me," Steve smiled. To be perfectly honest, he didn't care if he was in New York or Malibu. It was just nice to be around Tony and Natasha. While he does miss the other half of the Avengers, Steve is sure they'll cross paths eventually.

"Hey, Nat-can I call you Nat? Or will you break my fingers?" Tony's voice interrupted Steve's train of thought. "Actually, don't answer that. Anyway your shoes are defective. I couldn't get the knives out."

Natasha tried to hide a smirk. "I guess the knives were in my other pair of heels."

Tony was shocked. "I can’t believe you tricked me into holding your shoes!"

This time Steve couldn't contain his laughter.

Things were looking up after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda forgot about this story. Not entirely happy with it, but I think I've read it over so many times I just need to post it!
> 
> I've only just started writing fic for the Avengers, so my apologies as I try and get a feel for the characters!
> 
> Tony and Steve will make it to Malibu...eventually.
> 
> Thanks for reading/commenting/kudos-ing!


End file.
